Hot Boy
by era909
Summary: Logan bashing basically.. a tiny little bit MA.


_Author:_ Era   
  
_Title:_ Hot Boy   
  
_Disclaimer:_ Dark Angel and the characters belongs to Cameron/Eglee and Fox.   
  
_Summary:_ Logan bashing basically.. a little M/A.   
  
_A/N:_ My first attempt at writing anything humorous. It certainly didn't come out the way I had pictured it but I just had to get it out of my head.   
English is still my second language so don't be surprised if you find mistakes.   
Thanks goes, as always, to _AntipodeanOpaleye_.   
  
----   
  
_**Hot Boy**_   
  
Alec halted on his way to Command when strange noises were heard from around the corner. Someone, or something, was breathing hard. He could hear a squeaking rubber-like sound and the occasional clangs from metal hitting metal. Soundless he slipped towards the corner, fully on guard. Whatever it was that made the strange sounds, it wasn't human.   
  
Alec carefully peaked around the corner of the house and was almost run over by a wheelbarrow. Startled he jumped back. A wild eyed Logan was struggling to keep the wheelbarrow moving forward on the slight uphill slope. He was wearing a pair of chinos, totally ruined with oil grease. The rubberish sounds were explained by the large rubber boots he had on his feet. Logan shot him a quick glance and a chuckle escaped from his lips as Alec jumped back. Alec sighed as he saw what the source of the sounds was. Sometimes he hated being right.   
  
He carefully made his way after Logan, intent on making sure he didn't hurt anyone. Logan reached the top of the slope and the wheelbarrow sped up with a running Logan desperately trying to keep it under control. Muffled chuckles and giggles escaped from his lips as he chased the fleeing wheelbarrow.   
  
Alec groaned loudly as he watched. Somehow Logan made it to the bottom of the slope without tipping the damn thing. And luckily without hurting anyone in the progress. He felt a pair of soft, warm arms wrap around his waist and relaxed into Max's embrace as she leaned her cheek against his back.   
  
"Do you think it was the toxins that did it to him?" she asked softly. "Or was it us?"   
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I hope it was the toxins."   
  
Logan had seemed to be fine living in Terminal City at first. His blood transfusion from Joshua gave him some protection against the hazardous environment and things seemed fine. Of course the transgenics had debated whether he was sane or not, but no one were sure if it was to be blamed on the toxins, or simply on the fact it was Logan they were talking about. When Max finally had gathered enough courage to be honest with herself, and with everyone who already knew she was lying, things had gone from bad to worse. Logan had started to change, gradually becoming more and more insane. Of course no one had noticed anything unusual with his behavior at first, but after a while it became too obvious to go unnoticed.   
  
Alec turned around and pulled Max into a hug, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head. He knew it was hard on her to see Logan like this. They had been friends, and perhaps at one time, even more. But the creature in the rubber boots wasn't the old Logan anymore. He was thankful Logan had stayed around though, the man wasn't in any shape to be around people.   
  
They made their way over to Command and entered. Mole was cleaning his shotgun, as usual, with a huge grin on his face. Joshua was standing next to him, while Mole showed him how to put the gun together.   
  
"Did you see C3PO?" Mole asked with a laugh. He had quickly named Logan after the droid in Star Wars. It wasn't only because of the metal legs though. Sometimes he was useful for translating things, but most of the time he talked too much and was just a general pain in the ass.   
  
"Yeah, he almost ran over me with that wheelbarrow of his," Alec replied with a sigh.   
  
Mole laughed harder, "Bet he liked that huh? What had he picked up this time?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he liked it," Alec said, remembering Logan's chuckle. Of course that was no sign he had found anything funny. Chuckles and giggles were pretty much the only sounds he made nowadays. On the other hand, he might find everything funny. Nothing was impossible with Logan. "And I have no idea what he had collected this time," he continued. "But it sure was heavy." Or maybe not, it didn't take a heavy weight to make sure Logan had a hard time with it.   
  
"Maybe we should take a look on what he's doing in there?" Mole suggested, not really expecting anyone to be willing to do it.   
  
Joshua paled.   
  
Alec quickly gave him a supporting pat on the back. Joshua had been mortally terrified of Logan ever since he went nuts. Come to think of it that wasn't entirely true. Logan had been a friend at first, even though he probably was nuts all the time, but after he snapped the situation had gotten bad. And then from bad to worse.   
  
Alec, Max and Joshua had been watching two female X5's spar with each other, practicing hand to hand combat. None of them had noticed Logan sneaking up on them from behind. Joshua had been totally focused on the fight and never got the slightest warning. The nutcase had stood mesmerized, eyes glued to the fight. "Catfight!" a crazy chuckle escaped his lips as he pointed to the fighting transgenics. Alec had snapped around just as Logan screamed, "Dogfight!" and launched himself at Joshua, letting out something that probably were supposed to be a terrifyingly bark. It came out more like a yip from a 6 month old cocker spaniel though. Luckily, for a shocked Joshua, Alec had been able to pry the attacking madman off him just before he could bury his teeth in the poor transgenic's throat.   
  
Since that day Joshua refused to go near the old garage Logan was living in. Later that night a couple of young X6's had painted a part of the door to the garage with black paint, making it look like the entrance hole in a kennel. The name 'Loggie-boy' was painted with big, childlike, bright red letters over the 'hole'. 'Loggie-boy' had become the unofficial, but accepted, name for Logan.   
  
"I think it's better we just leave him alone," Alec said. "As long as he doesn't hurt anyone he's better off here than outside of Terminal City. The brain damage can't be repaired so he could never really live a real life out there again."   
  
Mole shrugged his shoulders. "Sure boss, just watch out for that wheelbarrow if he ever decides to arm it." Mole left with another laugh, his shotgun on his shoulder.   
  
Now that was a scary thought.   
  
A few days passed without anyone seeing Logan. Strange sounds were heard from his garage but no one wanted to go in there and find out what he was doing. At least as long as there were sounds to be heard they knew he was alive in there. Loud clang's from metal hitting metal, the sounds of a generator and a drilling-machine penetrated the silence, day and night. A few transgenics who were unfortunate to live close to the garage quickly moved to another area of Terminal City, but apart from that no one was disturbed. As long as he kept to himself he couldn't hurt anyone. No one had any reason to worry.   
  
Boy were they wrong.   
  
Four days after the wheelbarrow incident Alec, Max and the rest of the Command Center staff were gathered for the usual morning meeting. Suddenly the order was disrupted by a shocked shout from somewhere outside.   
  
The group immediately rushed outside to find out what was going on. The sight that greeted them left them speechless.   
  
Alec's jaw hit the ground. Hard.   
  
Max's eyes grew larger and larger until they threatened to pop out of their sockets.   
  
Mole dropped his shotgun, for the first time in his life, and spat out a series of curses that could have impressed anyone.   
  
Joshua whimpered.   
  
Logan chuckled and giggled at the same time.   
  
It was hard to describe what they were looking at. Logan's exo-skeleton had been… modified.   
  
Slightly modified.   
  
Later when Alec was requested to describe the thing he just said it looked like that machine used in one of the Alien movies. It wasn't a very accurate description but it was the closest that made sense.   
  
Somehow the small exo-skeleton had been fitted with armor plates. Logan's legs were completely covered with metal. That was the smallest change. No one could tell how it had been done but the exo-skeleton had been reconstructed to cover the upper body as well. Armor plates covered the chest as well, the arms were fitted with various sharp objects and some electrical equipment no one recognized. Logan's head was protected by an upside-down saucepan, the handle sticking out straight forward. On the handle he had mounted a pair of night vision goggles.   
  
The wheelbarrow had been modified with two new wheels and were now towed behind the exo-skeleton-thingie. Placed on it was a gas powered generator, powering the upgraded exo.   
  
Sweat dripped from Logan's face as he glared frantically at the gathered transgenics.   
  
No one said anything.   
  
A chuckle escaped Logan's lips.   
  
Alec picked up his jaw from the ground. "Oh-kay," he said slowly. "I know most genius were considered insane, but Logan doesn't even have the excuse of being a genius."   
  
Someone noticed the letters written on the former wheelbarrow. "I brake for nobody" it read.   
  
"He sooo stole that line," Mole muttered.   
  
Everyone stared at the letters written on the chest-plate.   
  
"X52"   
  
Max rubbed her eyes. If it was to clear her vision or a last attempt to stop the eyeballs from popping out was later the subject for several heated discussions.   
  
"What the hell is that?" she asked.   
  
Logan chuckled. "I'm just as you now." His eyebrows frowned, like he was trying to get things to make sense in his own head. A few seconds later he gave up the futile attempt and chuckled again. He raised one metallic arm and pointed at Alec. "You won't need him now."   
  
A whining sound was heard as capacitors charged.   
  
"Max is part shark," Logan chuckled. "I'm electric eel." He let out a crazy laughter and pressed a button on his metallic arm. Alec barely dodged the electric charge. Full panic broke out among the transgenics. None of them were armed and kicking or punching at a metal plate wouldn't do any good.   
  
Laughing like a madman, Logan charged again. Alec threw himself out of the way in the last second. The exo-thing was too heavy for Logan to track him effectively.   
  
The odd fight continued for a short time with Alec dodging charges and Logan sweating more and more. The heat in the metallic construction was rapidly rising.   
  
Smoke was beginning to ascend from the back of the robotic thing but Logan was too occupied with Alec to notice. Fuses were burned out and a small explosion was heard as one of the servo motors finally gave up.   
  
The few transgenics who still were around watched in horror as the metallic construction caught fire with Logan strapped inside, still laughing.   
  
Max buried her face in Alec's chest and closed her eyes.   
  
"Are you okay?" Alec asked, worried.   
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I just hate when he's right."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You know, he's always said it and now it's actually true. He _is_ hot."   
  
Mole doubled up with laughter.   
  
----   



End file.
